Don't fear the reaper
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: What do 4 teens and a dog have in common? Immortality. It sounds like a sick joke but I assure you, our lives are anything but funny. Is immortality all it's cracked up to be? Or: 4 teens and a dog struggle with angst, immortality and of course mysteries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I don't own Scooby Doo obviously, this is the prologue then some explanations. I hope you enjoy.**

The 5 were immortals. Simple right?

Not really.

When the term immortal springs to mind you could think just plain human that happens to live forever, vampire or god. You would think that the 5 were the same kind of immortal, but they weren't.

You would think that they would enjoy it but they don't.

Stuck at a certain age forever, unable to move on.

Would you enjoy that?

Fred was technically dead. Something they loved to tease him about. Something went wrong with the burying rituals when he died in battle and he was sent back to Earth. He wasn't quit human but you couldn't call him a ghost either. He was just there.

Daphne was a young Greek princess blessed by the gods. When Greece fell she somehow survived, when Rome fell she survived. People learnt about her and hunted her down, believing she was the secret to enternal youth. She escaped, living life in isolation, only returning to society 100 years ago.

Shaggy, or Norville, was a vampire. He was able to limit himself to animals now, after centuries of self control problems. He was turned at the age of 17 after an unidentifiable animal attacked him leaving him with a fear of the unknown.

Velma was a wish gone wrong. Her mother had wished for eternal life but she didn't specify who for. She had been cursed to never age, to stay the same for eternity. All around her people died but she never aged a day.

No one knew what or who Scooby was. He seemed to be a dog but like the others he never aged. In truth he was an alien from a distant planet, he had been on Earth almost since the beginning.

All four humans and the dog stumbled through some semblance of life until the late 1960s. A chance encounter led them to one another. At first they were distant, all of them had experienced death of loved ones and they didn't know how to get close to people.

Then, the mysteries began.

 **Ages:**

 **How old they look vs How old they are**

 **Fred**

 **Looks: 17**

 **Is: 204**

 **Daphne**

 **Looks: 16**

 **Is: 3000, give or take a few years**

 **Shaggy**

 **Looks: 17**

 **Is: 150**

 **Velma**

 **Looks: 15**

 **is: 500**

 **Scooby**

 **Looks: 7**

 **Is: Hella old**

 **Are you interested in reading this?**

 **If I added ships, which ones would you be most interested in?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **The characters would be a mix of all of the versions.**

 **For instance Velma won't be as sharp as MI but she may be more sassy (is that the right word?) that Where are you. Fred will not be as dumb as in some versions and whilst he may be interested in traps he won't be obsessed like in MI. Daphne will likely be a mix of WNSD and Zombie island with VERY small aspects of Be Cool such as her strong morals (like in Sorcerers Snack.) (In England would that be philosophers snack?)**

 **Shaggy and Scooby are mostly consistent in all versions. Vampires can eat food, they just don't store the nutrients like we do.**

 **The monsters will mostly be fake and I might get some people to submit me villains if they want to** **.**

 **The first few chapters will be them meeting and then we'll start the mystery part.**

* * *

 **If you want to submit a monster:**

 **Type of a Monster**

 **Real or Fake:**

 **Suspects:**

 **Culprit:**

 **Motivation:**

 **Kidnaps anyone:**

 **If so, who:**

 **Danger rating (1 low, 10 high)**

* * *

 **Oh also,** **I made a Pintrest board for this so if you want to see what the characters look like and wear PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I REALLY did not have any fucking idea hid to write Scooby POV so yeah...**

 **This is set in 2017. I was going to set it in 1969 but I'm not the best at history and I didn't want to get things wrong.**

 **Scooby is more intelligent and slightly out of character. The way I see it is that he doesn't have quite the same thought process or human language to be very good at expressing himself verbally. (Me too Scoob.)**

I followed Shaggy through the crowded streets of Coolsville, sniffing suspiciously. Whilst some humans were ok, I knew that most wouldn't hesitate to turn me in if they thought they'd get a reward for it.

My stomach growled loudly and Shaggy looked at me. When he got hold of food he ate as much as me but he often forgot that I get hungry.

He clipped my lead on and pulled me into a dog friendly pub, it looked to be quite old and I could tell instantly why Shaggy picked it. It must of reminded him of his upbringing in Victorian England. I didn't know much about it. At the time of the Victorians I was still on my home planet, a place I hadn't been in almost 100 years.

Me and Shaggy had met just after World War One, before the Great Depression hit. I could sense immortals, they smelt like my favourite snacks. The ones I had been named after.

Shaggy was a vampire and whilst he was a good owner, he wasn't the best conversationalist. His speech was a mix of Victorian speech, 70's slang and nowaday slang, often not a successful mix. This lead to us mostly using actions rather than talking. Sometimes with more success than others.

We went into the pub and Shaggy ordered 4 full English breakfasts. He got some strange looks so he tried to act like he was ordering for more people. It seemed to work but humans often skirt around awkward topics.

After 5 minutes, we'd finished our small meal and payed so we walked out. Shaggy worked a part time job as a cleaner. He could have been a chef but we had to keep moving around so no one suspected a thing. I'd tried to tell him how dense humans were but he insisted.

All of a sudden I got hit with the scent of not 1 but 3 different immortals. The only one I'd ever found before was Shaggy.

I started pulling on his shirt to get his attention but this stopped him looking where he was going and he fell right into three other people.

Or should I say immortals?

 **In response to guest:**

 **Shaggy: Victorian England (which brings up some awkward questions about his name!) (He was turned into a vampire around 1884)**

 **Fred: America (He became immortal around 1830)**

 **Velma: I haven't worked out exactly where she came from yet. I want to pick somewhere that wouldn't be whitewashing. (Became immortal in the 1500's after the curse took place.)**

 **Still interested?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Norville**

Scoob was like, totally pulling on his lead and his hackles were rising. He was trying to tell me something but I did not know what.

I looked at him but totally forgot to keep my eyes on where I was heading and bumped into three other people.

I was about to apologise when Scooby started barking like mad. Normally he didn't bark so this was freaky.

They all looked at him, slightly annoyed, but also slightly scared.

I guess they didn't like dogs.

They all looked pretty weird. None of them wore clothes that were exactly modern.

The redheaded girl wore a floaty purple dress with a green belt, the other girl had a puffy red skirt, knee high orange socks and a plain white tanktop, layard with several scarfs in varying shades of orange. She also had some really old school glasses on. The boy probably looked the most modern in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white shirt but he had a orange scarf tied around his neck.

I guess I couldn't really talk. English and American fashion was different to start with and it was exhausting keeping up with the trends. Today, I was wearing a pair of brown jeans and a green check shirt. I hadn't cut my hair for a while and it was growing long and shaggy.

"Well," said the boy, "Nice meeting you three I guess but I have to go now." I couldn't place his accent but it sounded modern. The girl with glasses started walking off too but Scoob started growling and wouldn't let them leave.

"Sorry!" I said, "He is like, never usually like this!" I was honestly confused and tried to hold his collar but he growled out one word that made me drop it in shock.

"Immortals."

 **Fred**

I looked at the dog in surprise and fear. The secret I had been trying so hard to keep for years was out in seconds.

At the same time, I didn't feel like these people would go around blurting it around. "So like, what period are you guys from if you don't mind me asking?" Said the guy with sandy coloured hair.

"What makes you think I'm not from this period?" Said the Redhead, obviously bluffing. She only looked about 16, though I couldn't say much. When I died, I was 17. It was a battle, nearly 200 years ago, and I guess they were desperate for new blood because they believed that I was 18 in seconds.

"I trust my dog." said the sandy haired one almost angrily. "If Scooby says you're immortal, you're immortal." The girl said nothing but looked down.

"I think I'm from around the 1500's but I don't remember where." Said the other girl looking down slightly. "My name is Velma by the way."

"Victorian England," said the sandy haired boy. "My name is, like Shaggy."

"Early 1800's." I said. "I've always lived in America." I thought for a second, "I'm Fred."

The redhead scowled, marring her otherwise pretty face. She had dark red curly hair, and bluish purple eyes.

"Greece- Athens, about 3000 years ago I think, but I've only been in society for about 100. My name's Daphne."

I laughed. "Like the tree nymph?" I asked. If possible Daphne's scowl got even bigger.

"Yes like the tree nymph. Daphne was a fairly common name back then," she snapped defensively. I put his hands up in mock defensive position. "Only asking!" I muttered and Daphne glared at me.

Feisty.

 **Velma**

"So," said Fred after everyone had introduced themselves. "I was thinking..."

"Do you think it was hard?" I muttered to Daphne who snorted quietly.

Fred ignored me. I already disliked him, Shaggy and Daphne seemed ok, though I hoped I'd never see them again honestly. I didn't like being the only 'immortal' but I guess I'd never thought there'd be others. "Anyway," continued Fred, "If we want to continue talking, should we go into a coffee shop?" Luckily the street was so full that no one could hear us, unwisely proclaiming where we came from, but coffee sounded good. Latte's were my favourite thing about modern America.

We walked over to the nearest coffee shop, almost a mile away. I'd completely forgotten what I was in town for. I didn't think it was anything important so I didn't bother trying to remember.

I ordered a latte, Shaggy ordered a piece of cake and Fred ordered a black coffee.

"So," said Shaggy awkwardly, "What happens now?"

"I vote we ignore each other and pretend this never happened!" Exclaimed Daphne, her eyes flashing. I felt myself agreeing with her.

"We can't do that," Fred practically yelled. At first I bought he was being honourable but hen I saw his eyes flashing over to Daphne.

Men.

 **Daphne**

I didn't like this one bit. Velma was cool and Shaggy was alright but Fred was just plain annoying. None of us talked for a while and we just sat there in awkward silence.

Until the screaming started.

I ran out of the shop, not looking back behind me. I was expecting to see a bank robber or something but instead we became face to face with something else entirely.

A minatour.

I heard Velma gasping right behind me and I turned to look at her. She looked as shaken as I felt.

"You ok there Velms?" I asked. Then I stiffened, I'd never given anyone a nickname before.

She seemed not to notice, "That's a minatour!" She gasped. I thought about the logic of telling a Greek girl that but decided not to say anything. She didn't need to hear my sarcasm right now.

"Let's Chase it!" Fred yelled, eyes gleaming. I wanted to scream at him but he was already running and there was no point letting him get killed. He'd survived almost 200 years.

Me, Shaggy and Velma ran after it but I fell flat on my face, Shaggy kept running but Velma picked me up.

By the time we reached Fred and Shaggy the minatour had gone.

Finally Fred spoke up. "Anyone fancy catching a monster?"

 **Yay! So I have a pairing in mind but I'm going to try to build it up slow,y and subtly. Sadly I'm as subtle as an elephant so I wouldn't be surprised if most people had already guessed!**

 **Please review if you enjoyed this, I feed off of your reviews (in a less creepy way than that!)**

 **Do you like my versions of the characters?**

 **Who is your favourite character normally?**

 **Who is your favourite character in this Version?**

 **Sorry if Fred seems like an asshole right now, I'm trying to get into the swing of things and remember, this is a canon quote:**

 **Fred** : This desert reminds me of a woman

 **Daphne** : Why's that?

 **Fred** : It goes on and on and on

 **Daphne:** "Men!"

 **Fred** : Come on, Daph. Where's your sense of humour?

 **Daphne** : Shrivelled up in this heat


End file.
